


Simple Little Kiss

by onereader



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confident Harry Potter, Don't copy to another site, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Strong Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/onereader
Summary: Harry slid his knife and fork together, and leaned back in his chair to watch Draco finish the last sip of wine in his glass, the long line of his neck exposed as he tipped his head back. Satisfaction and longing vied for the top spot in his mind. One appetite had been thoroughly sated; another was growling its hunger in his chest.





	Simple Little Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/gifts).



> A tumblr prompt fill for the lovely [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com) 💕
> 
> 65\. One Small Kiss, Pulling Away For An Instant, Then Devouring Each Other 
> 
> I hope you like it my dear! Thank you to my lovely beta M for a speedy and accurate edit - I did the final read through, so any remaining errors are all mine 🤓
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated!

Harry slid his knife and fork together, and leaned back in his chair to watch Draco finish the last sip of wine in his glass, the long line of his neck exposed as he tipped his head back. Satisfaction and longing vied for the top spot in his mind. One appetite had been thoroughly sated; another was growling its hunger in his chest.

This place had been Draco’s choice for dinner, their first meal together just the two of them, their first date. Decorated in elegant creams and golds, and with tangible wards at the doors to keep paparazzi out, Harry had been surprised to find himself so at ease. The restaurant was filled with the gentle murmur of diners’ conversation, the gentle glow of the candles at every table, and wait staff so subtle Harry barely noticed as their table was cleared.

“That was delicious. I’m glad you brought me here – I had heard of it but hadn’t had an excuse to come yet.” He smiled. “Do you want something sweet?”

Draco’s foot had been leaning against Harry’s ankle since the middle of the main course, and that small point of contact between them had created a buzzing awareness of their proximity that kept Harry hyper aware of every minute movement he made. Now, as Draco leant forward and crossed his legs under the table, that foot slid up Harry’s calf and rested tucked in behind his knee.

“Something sweet sounds like the perfect end to the meal.” Draco’s grey eyes were glowing in the candlelight, heat was in every line of his slow grin and arched eyebrow. “Would you like to have pudding here? Or do you have something to share over a…nightcap?”

The combination of Draco’s words and the look in his eyes made Harry flush, and spread his legs wider in the chair to relieve the growing tightness in his trousers.

He had wondered how this evening would end. He had wondered if they would linger over dinner, or move on to a bar for drinks and conversation. In fleeting moments he had tried to avoid during work hours, he had wondered whether they would crash together before even making it into the restaurant. The last week had been a hot tangle of nervous anticipation and wild impatience to see how he and Draco would work together in this new dynamic.

Harry reached across the table to touch his fingers to the back of Draco’s hand, pleased with the faint flush this simple contact brought to his pale cheeks. It was gratifying to know he wasn’t the only one awash in nerves and wanting.

“I reckon I’ve got just the thing at home. Want to come back to mine?” He could hear the way his own voice had lowered; going husky with the knowledge that Draco wanted this too.

Draco nodded, linking his pinkie finger over Harry’s. A rush of warmth spread in Harry’s chest, the sweetly chaste gesture filling him with a confidence that this step was the right thing to do. It was right moment for them to come together and try for something real.

Their flirtations had been ramping up over the last month, culminating in Draco being the one to finally crack and ask Harry to dinner. And their conversation over the meal had been funny and engaging, full of interest and anecdotes from friends and work. But this tiny signal of gentle affection felt like a promise of more than Harry had let himself hope for.

One of the startlingly efficient wait staff arrived with their cloaks and the bill, which Draco whipped out of Harry’s reach in order to sign the sum over from his Gringotts account.

Harry just draped the cloaks over his arm and held his hand out to Draco, wanting to regain that warm tactile connection as quickly as possible. As they wove between tables towards the fireplace near the entrance that was permanently lit for guests to travel in and out by Floo, their fingers tangled together. Harry smiled to himself contentedly.

“You go first,” Draco suggested. “”Make sure the wards are adjusted for me, I don’t want to get thrown back out here.”

His tone was joking but Harry saw a glint of uncertainty in his eyes, and was quick to reassure him.

“My wards have been keyed to let you in for months now, but I’ll get the lights on for us. Don’t want you alone in the dark, do we?”

With a final squeeze to Draco’s hand, Harry took a pinch of Floo powder and called out his address. He stepped into his living room and dusted the ash out of his hair before lighting his candles and side lamps with a quick spell, and unclasping his cloak on throwing it across the nearest armchair.

He only had a few moments alone before the grate filled with green flames and Draco walked through them with exactly the same elegance he would stride through the corridors at the Ministry. Not an iota of dust had stuck to him. Privately Harry suspected some kind of charm, but he was too embarrassed to ask in case it was just a profound lack of the clumsiness that Harry seemed plagued with when travelling by Floo.

“Hey-” Harry started, a smile stealing over his face at seeing Draco here, in his living room, at the end of their  _ first date _ . But Draco swept forward, his soft hair falling into his face, and interrupted him.

“You changed the wards for me.” It wasn’t a question. But Harry heard the wonder behind it. “You changed the wards on your home, to let me in, whenever I want to come here. You want me here.”

Harry grinned, nodding; not feeling worried in the slightest at how revealing his admission had actually been. Because clearly Draco understood - this might be their first date, but their connection had been growing steadily and Harry wanted more of it.

“I don’t want a drink Harry.” Draco breathed, as he stepped into Harry’s personal space. “And I’m definitely not hungry.”

Harry could feel his body heat, and felt himself swaying towards Draco without a conscious decision to do so. He dragged his eyes away from the heavy gaze Draco had locked onto him, and focused on the silver clasp of Draco’s cloak. He reached up and unhooked it with steady fingers, his trembling all erased in the face of this utterly reciprocal interest.

They let the cloak fall to the floor in a puddle of fabric around their feet. Harry laid his hands at the top of Draco’s chest, his fingertips just touching that pale neck at the open collar of his crisp white shirt.

“Then what can I give you Draco,” Harry murmured into the space between them. “What d’you want?”

That tingle of awareness from the restaurant was now roaring in his ears, and he could feel Draco’s pulse under his fingers begin to race. This was really happening. Somehow it felt like it had taken them a lifetime to get to this moment, and simultaneously like it was rushing towards them with not enough notice.

“This, I want  _ this _ Harry.”

Harry leant in, brushing Draco’s patrician nose with his own, watching as those grey eyes closed and silvery blonde eyelashes fanned out over high cheekbones. He tilted his head and gently, so gently, brought their mouths together. Draco’s plush bottom lip fitted perfectly between his own, and his own eyes shuttered as he savoured this perfect moment.

Just this simple little kiss seemed to melt Draco, his whole body softening against Harry, a gentle sigh breaking free when they parted. Harry opened his eyes to feast on the sight of this man, here in his home, his face flushed and his pink mouth parted – ready for the next kiss. 

A rush of arousal flamed through Harry. He had never imagined Draco yielding to him like this and the idea of him being so open to receiving Harry’s touch was like a key unlocking that roaring desire inside of him. Suddenly he didn’t want to wait, didn’t want to content himself with one small kiss. He wanted more, and Draco was just waiting for it.

Draco must have seen something on his face, because the next thing Harry knew they were crashing together again, those pale elegant hands were tangling into his hair and Draco’s lithe body was pressed tightly against his own as their lips met. There was nothing chaste about this kiss - they were devouring each other – and the slick sound of their tongues was enough to make Harry harder than ever.

Harry responded on instinct, wrapping his arms around Draco’s middle and then lower, grabbing generous handfuls of that  _ perfect  _ arse and grinding their lower halves together. Draco moaned loudly into the kiss and Harry abruptly decided that this was potentially the best first kiss of his life. He braced his knees and lifted, pulling Draco up and into his body, and thanking his lucky stars that Draco got with the programme immediately, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist.

He stepped backwards until he felt the edge of the sofa against the back of his knees and then dropped into the comfortable cushions. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good. With Draco draped over every inch of his, their hungry mouths still tasting each other, hands roaming, and desperate little noises escaping them when the heat of the moment spilled out.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic - come and say hello on [my Tumblr](https://shealwaysreads.tumblr.com) for more! <3


End file.
